Flash Forward
by got99problems
Summary: Inspired by TVD 7x05. A flash forward written in Bonnie's POV. Bamon oneshot.


**A/N: Hi guys. I honestly don't know what this is...I've been watching TVD and got inspired to write a Bamon oneshot so I took inspiration from the latest episode, 7x05. I've been having writers block with TTWYSM so I decided to put this up in the meantime. Before you read this, just know you'll have to use your imagination. I've left a lot of blanks in this on purpose for that reason. I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

It was that time of day again. When my group and I would circle around each other and share our feelings, our stories, and our thoughts.

At first it was difficult for me to speak because I wasn't used to opening up to strangers but as time passed, it became a little easier.

At this point in my life, these people surrounding me were literally the only people I had to talk to and listen to me so I didn't have much of a choice.

The people who I thought were my friends left me in the dust and moved on with their own lives. It hurt.

This right here was my only release.

Our group leader started out by welcoming everyone and congratulating us on making it to today. Something as small as getting through the day was an accomplishment in her eyes.

That at least made me feel good.

 _I'm here and I made it through yesterday_ , I told myself.

One of the girls in my group, Susan was her name, started off by telling us that she wasn't doing very well today. She told us she wanted to kill herself last night but she didn't.

I had heard her speak before so I knew some of her background and how she had ended up here in the same place as me. She tragically lost all of her family and from then on her life began to spiral downwards.

Reminds me of Elena.

When she was done sharing, it was my turn.

"Bonnie, how are you feeling today?" the group leader asked me.

I closed my eyes and started cracking my knuckles. A bad habit I picked up from I don't know where, but I noticed I did this when I was uncomfortable.

"I'm feeling…" I fought myself to be honest and tell everybody how I was truly feeling. "I feel guilty. I feel regretful."

"Why do you feel regretful?"

Immediately my eyes began to water, memories flooding my brain like a tsunami.

"I made a mistake…and it cost me to lose somebody I really love. My best friend."

"What's her name?"

"It's a he." I stuttered to get his name out. "H-His name is Damon."

* * *

I had just gotten through eating and was heading back to my room. One of the girls from my group asked me if I wanted to come take a walk with her outside but I declined.

A walk in the nice, fresh air was probably what I needed but all I really wanted to do was be alone.

I opened the door to my temporary room and was surprised to see someone standing next to my bed.

My mouth opened slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too." Enzo teased. "I have someone here who wants to see you, love."

My forehead frowned in confusion. "To see me?" I questioned, just to be sure I heard him correctly.

He didn't respond.

He walked passed me and opened my door. "You can come in." he spoke to the invisible person.

My eyes widened when I seen who rounded the corner.

" _Damon…"_ I whispered his name out like a question as if I didn't see him standing right in front of me.

He slowly walked inside my room and kept his eyes fiercely glued to mine.

I took a second to look over and see Enzo creeping out of the room. When he caught my eyes following him, he gave me a small smile and a nod.

It was like he was giving me the go ahead, a green light if you will. For what, I'm not exactly sure but I had a feeling I'd figure it out soon.

Damon moved stiffly around my room, examining the plain white walls and the few personal items I had laying out. He still hadn't said a word to me.

Suddenly he turned to face me, letting his eyes roam my body and said "what happened to you?"

I couldn't help but feel ashamed. I put my head down and tried to stop myself from crying before I even started.

 _What happened to me?_

That was a question I had asked myself before. I simply answered it as "life happened" but I knew deep down it was more than that.

One lone tear made its way down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, hoping he hadn't noticed but I was pretty sure he did.

Instead of answering his question, I asked him one of mine own.

"What are you doing here?"

I hadn't seen Damon in months, maybe years, who knows, I didn't really feel the need to keep track of the days anymore.

"To get you out of here." He replied. "You don't belong in here."

I just stood there, blinking slowly and trying to comprehend what he had said. I thought he hated me so all of this didn't make sense to me.

"Look, Bonnie…" he exhaled like he had been holding his breath this whole time.

"I'm sorry." I said, at the same time he began to talk. He looked at me and I swear his eyes went from stone cold to a sea of sadness.

I went to repeat my apology again but he stopped me.

"Don't. Don't apologize again." He started walking towards me then, leaving me no room for personal space.

"You were wrong," he said point blank. "You shouldn't have handled things the way you did."

All I could do was slightly nod my head and agree with him. I knew I had messed up.

"I was wrong too." My head snapped back up to look at him.

"I…I shouldn't have never put you in that position. You are-

He paused to correct himself.

"You were my best friend and I treated you like you were nothing to me. I let my emotions get the best of me and for that, I am sorry."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _He_ was apologizing to _me_ when I was the one that messed up.

He hesitated at first but his hands ended up enveloping my shoulders. It felt good to feel his touch again, oh how I've missed him.

"I need my friend back," He continued. "I need my Bon Bon back."

I genuinely smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. But my smile faded when I thought back on everything that had happened between us.

He must have noticed my face turning sour because he let me go.

I moved away from him so I could breathe properly. Damon being that close to me was not good. He was making me feel things I didn't want to feel.

"I needed you, Damon." I started messing with my hands, picking at my chipped black nail polish. "I needed my best friend and you turned your back on me."

He looked guilty but I continued anyway.

"I know that what I did was selfish… but you made me feel like the scum of the earth, like-like I was a monster for choosing myself."

I walked up to him and admitted the honest to God truth. "Despite everything, I still need you."

And in that moment I felt hope. I seen it reflected in Damon's eyes as well. Hope that the future would be better. Hope that by taking this step to repair our friendship was leading us in the right direction, a road to happiness possibly.

He placed the palm of his hands around my face and bent down to kiss my forehead. It was so gentle, so sweet, it gave me shivers.

I felt chills erupt all over my body and it definitely wasn't because of the temperature.

"Pack your stuff." He told me. "You're coming home with me."

It didn't take me long to pack, seeing as how I only had a handful of clothes. I zipped up my backpack and looked up to see Damon waiting by the door, holding his hand out for mine.

"Come on." He urged.

I took one last look at the room I had been staying in and instantly knew I wouldn't miss it. Not. One. Bit.

I latched onto Damon's warm hand and we walked side by side to the outside world, where I belonged.


End file.
